chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilah Summers
Lilah Citlali Summers is a main character belonging to Pippy. Appearance Lilah is very free spirited and passionate, and she likes to express this through her appearance. She currently dyes her hair a vibrant red shade, although she used to dye it a more purple-red shade previously. Naturally she is a brunette, but she has found that she prefers it when its brighter. Her eyes are a pale blue shade, and she is nearing her mid-twenties, having just turned 24 years old. Her dress sense is quite old fashioned in a way.She chooses flattering but abnormal outfits, often choosing bright items to highlight her hair colour to a further extent. Lilah is average in height and has a good, slim figure. Her skin tone is quite pale. Ability Lilah is known to possess an ability, but the identity of this ability is currently unknown. It is also unknown whether it is natural or synthetic. However, it may be an ability which can be used to revive someone, or to save someone in another way. Family & Relationships *Mother - Susannah Summers *Father - Unknown *Cousin - Noah Gray/Noah Gray Jnr Personality Lilah is a very passionate and free-spirited character, and she oozes charm and confidence. She only has to meet a person for them to like her, and she is very popular and almost always cheerful. She is warm and quite sensitive, finding it easy to share with others. Lilah is quiet mature in a way, but she can also behave quite childishly, and she is often misconceived as stupid, which is far from true. She finds it very difficult to dislike people and is always searching for the best in people, but when she finds she dislikes someone, it is normally for a purpose and she strongly detests them. Etymology Her first name is Lilah, which is often abbreviated from the name Delilah, but in her case the full name is Lilah. The meaning for both names is uncertain, but they both are Hebrew names. It may mean "slender; delicate", but it has also been translated to mean "hair" and even "weak; poor". Her middle name is Citlali, and is the name she tends to introduce herself with when meeting someone new. This is an Aztec name, chosen by her mother for the meaning "Star". She takes her mother's surname, meaning the season of Summer. Brief History Lilah's father left her mother when he discovered she was pregnant and the two have not communicated since. Lilah has always been curious about her father, but she learned at a young age that asking only upset her fragile mother, whom she had always cared for. They lived together in a studio apartment in New York City, until Susannah was diagnosed with cancer and died a few months after her daughter turned 19. Lilah has only been mentioned once, when Kaylee Bishop was searching for a person who could save her half-brother, Noah Gray. He had previously mentioned a cousin who could do so, and when she visited a medium, his spirit informed her that the cousin was called Citlali. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters